The Legend Begins
by thelegendarymusab
Summary: The truth kept secret from Harry is revealed. Sadness and anger follow causing him to lose his way. But then he finds himself. First story.
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Man

The Legend Begins

Harry Potter and Batman Begins crossover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I associated with any of J.K. Rowling's works, the DC Universe, or any of Christopher Nolan's films. Any OC plotlines and ideas are owned by me. Batman created by Bob Kane.

**Summary:** The truth kept secret from Harry is revealed. Sadness and anger follow causing him to lose his way. But then he finds himself. First story.

Pairings: Harry/Hermione

Other pairings TBD

Chapter 1: A Lost Man

A boy is running through a beautiful garden leading to a gigantic greenhouse. He is dressed in clothes that are too big for his skinny frame. His hair is raven black and points in all directions. His almond shaped eyes are bright green and are framed by glasses that are so battered that they are barely holding up. His one distinct feature is a scar shaped as a lightning bolt above his forehead. This boy is Harry Potter.

When he enters the greenhouse, he calls out for someone, "Hermione! Hermione!" He looks under one of the tables of plants and finds a girl with curly auburn colored hair, Hermione Granger, holding something in her hand. "Let me see," Harry asks her. "Finders keepers and I found it," says Hermione. "In my aunt's garden," says Harry. She uncurls her hand and shows him an arrowhead. Harry snatches it and yells "Finders keepers," while running out of the greenhouse.

Harry runs toward the edge of a garden, an area riddled with weeds and a hidden secret of the grounds. He hides among the weeds, looking back to see if Hermione was following him. Suddenly, Harry loses his footing when the ground collapses beneath him. He falls into an old, abandoned well, screaming. He lands on the ground hard, breaking his left arm. Hermione hears the noise and rushes over to see Harry in the bottom of the well. Hermione runs to a mansion calling, "Mom! Mr. Alfred!" Harry groans and looks up to see the sky thirty feet above him. He hears a faint, eerie squeaking sound to his left. He sees a small opening in the base of the well, just big enough for a man to crawl through. The squeaking sounds get louder and then, like water being released from a dam, hundreds of bats fly out and head towards the sky, smacking and hitting Harry on the way. The sheer terror of the situation causes Harry to black out.

An older Harry wakes up, his glasses missing and his hair longer. His face, accompanied with a beard, is ragged. "Did you have a dream?" an old man to his right asks him. "Nightmare," says Harry. He gets up and looks to his right to see a big man looking at him disgustedly through the bars of a cell. Harry is in prison.

Harry and the old man are in line waiting to get breakfast. The big man is in front of him with five other men looking at Harry as if they loathe him. Some of them have bruises. Harry has clearly been fighting with them a lot. "They are going to fight you," the old man tells Harry.

"Again?" Harry asks.

"Until they kill you," the old man replies.

"Can they kill me before breakfast?" Harry sarcastically asks as the chef hands him a bowl of goo.

"You are in hell little man," the big man says to Harry as he smacks his head on the chef's pot. "And I am the devil."

"You're not the devil," Harry replies as the man spits at his feet. "You're practice."

Harry yells and launches himself at the man. The other men jump on to Harry and try to strangle him. Harry uses his feet to push against the chef's cooking platform and force himself and everyone holding on to him down the hill and into a puddle of mud. He starts fighting them, holding his own easily, landing hard hits in the rights areas. Strangely, some of the men fly far when they get hit by Harry. Some of them get burns. At this point, the guards intervene, shooting their rifles in the air. Two of the guards restrain Harry from everyone else.

"Solitary!" the warden yells.

"Why?" asks Harry.

"For protection!" the warden replies harshly.

"I don't need protection!" Harry retorts.

"Protection for them!" the warden yells. The men Harry had fought with are groaning and grimacing with pain.

Harry is thrown into a solitary confinement cell. Once the door closes, a voice comes out of the darkness.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?" asks a man stepping out of the darkness. The man is well-dressed in a gray suit. His black goatee and his dark blue eyes give off an air of wisdom.

"Actually there were seven of them," says Harry.

"I counted six, Mr. Potter," replies the man with a smile on his face.

"How do you know my name?" asks Harry.

"The world is too small for someone like Harry Potter to disappear, no matter how deep he chooses to sink," the man replies.

"Who are you?" asks Harry.

"My name is merely Ducard, but I speak for one of Ra's al Ghul. A man greatly feared by the criminal underworld, a man who can offer you a path," replies Ducard, giving an introduction and an invitation.

"What makes you think I need a path?" asks Harry lazily. Harry takes out two sticks out of his pocket and puts them together, reminiscing. The sticks look like they would have fit together perfectly. They must have been very dear to Harry since he concealed them from the guards.

"Someone like you is only here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity, but whatever your original intentions, you have become truly lost," replies Ducard calmly, determined to make Harry see the light.

"And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer?" asks Harry interestingly.

"A path of a man who shares his hatred of evil and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows," replies Ducard.

Harry chuckles and says, "Vigilantes." Harry had heard about this organization as he traveled the world. People had said that they were like guardians or assassins, taking out those who were corrupt and evil.

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up," responds Ducard. He then lowers his voice to a whisper, crouches and delivers the pitch. "But, if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."

"Which is?" asks Harry, intrigued.

"A legend, Mr. Potter." Ducard gets up and heads for the door. "Tomorrow you will be released. If you are bored of brawling with petty thieves and want to achieve something, there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you were looking for in the first place," Ducard says to Harry as he knocks on the door.

"And what was I looking for?" asks Harry, seeking answers.

Ducard looks back before he leaves and replies, "Only you can know that."

**The end of the first chapter and Harry is in prison. What was Harry looking for? What does this blue flower do? And can he carry it up the mountain?**

**Next Chapter: Harry finds what he was looking for and the reason Harry was lost is revealed.**

**A/N: For those of you who've seen Batman Begins, I assure you that this isn't an exact copy of the movie with characters just changed. Keep reading and trust me you'll see what I mean when this is different.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding The Way

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**robert32514: Keep that interest piqued.**

**Guest: Don't worry it won't be like that.**

**Vokun's Army: To put in an author's note just type it in the document.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! Now without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

_"But, if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."_

_"Which is?" asks Harry, intrigued._

_"A legend, Mr. Potter."_

Chapter 2: Finding The Way

The next day, a truck dumps Harry with a pack on the road outside the prison. Harry gets up, picks up his pack and looks into the distance. A big field followed by an even bigger glacier are at the foot of the mountains. Harry begins his trek through the field. The weather starts to get colder, prompting Harry to put on his coat. After walking half a mile through the field, Harry notices some plants growing out of the ground in this frigid environment. He bends down to take a closer look and sees that these are the blue flowers that Ducard was talking about. He picks one of the flowers and inspects it. It is an electric blue colored flower shaped like a tulip with thorny leaves. Harry pins it onto his coat and heads toward the glacier. The glacier is impassable. It is riddled with jagged ice, cracks, and holes. Harry sighs and decides to go around the glacier.

On the other side of the glacier, Harry finds a tiny village. Harry notices that some of the villagers carry the same sticks that he carries. He realizes that the villagers decided to embrace their differences and live together, rather than live apart in this environment. The villagers notice Harry and the blue flower on his coat. They all go inside their houses. Harry sees one of the village children hiding from him. An elder comes to get the girl and tells him in broken English, "You turn back. She thinks you go back."

No one will give him shelter from the storm that is coming. Having no choice but to go on, Harry starts to climb up the mountain. At first it seems rather easy, but it grows harder with every step with the howling wind around him and the bitter cold. Near the top, Harry sees a monastery built into the mountain. His face and hands are purple with the cold. Finally reaching the top, Harry wearily raises his hand and bangs it against the door twice. The doors open and Harry walks in, taking off his scarf and hat and feeling the warmth.

In front of him Harry sees an old Asian man sitting on a throne. "Ra's Al-Ghul," says Harry, acknowledging him. When he does this, a man clad in black closes and locks the door behind him, a clear sign that he is not to leave. More men dressed in black come out of the shadows, some of them also have those sticks. They start to surround him, until Ducard, stepping out from behind the throne, says, "Wait."

Ra's Al-Ghul starts to speak in a foreign language. "What do you seek?" Ducard translates.

"I seek," Harry declares, "the means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful."

Harry takes the flower and hands it to Ducard. He shows it to Ra's Al-Ghul who starts speaking again. Ducard translates, "To manipulate the fears in others, you must first master your own. Are you ready to begin?"

"I…" Harry pants, "I can barely stand."

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" Ducard shouts kicking Harry in the leg, knocking him down.

"Death is not considerate or fair!" Ducard shouts kicking Harry in the ribs while he lies on the ground.

"And make no mistake, her you face death!" Ducard shouts, moving to kick Harry again, but this time Harry blocks it, looking angry. Harry gets up and starts to fight back. He takes a stance. "Tiger," says Ducard, recognizing it. "Jujitsu," he says as Harry tries to hit him, blocking it easily. Harry gets up again and takes another stance. "Panther," says Ducard, showing the eye of a master as he blocks Harry again and again. "You are skilled, but this is not a dance," Ducard smacks Harry in the head, knocking him down again.

Ra's Al-Ghul's face shows no emotion, looking unimpressed. "But you are afraid," Ducard says, putting his foot on Harry. "But not of me. Tell us Mr. Potter, what do you fear?" Ducard whispers, putting the flower on Harry's coat and taking Harry's sticks as Harry blacks out.

Harry wakes up in the well, the bats now gone. He looks up and sees his uncle, Dr. Vernon Dursley, owner of Dursley Enterprises, rappelling into the well. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispers to Harry. He takes Harry's hand and lifts him up out of the well.

He carries him to the house. Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of the Dursley family accompanies Vernon as he carries Harry up the stairs. "Will we be needing an ambulance, sir?" asks Alfred. "I'll set the bone in, take him for an x-ray later."

Mrs. Granger, the maid, and Hermione stand on the side. Mrs. Granger starts to apologize, but Vernon assures her that it's fine. Harry hands the arrowhead to Hermione as he passes her. "Took quite a fall, didn't we Master Potter," says Alfred. "And why do we fall, Harry? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up," says Vernon as he carries Harry into the house.

A young boy, Dudley, and woman, Petunia, Vernon's son and wife, rush over. "What happened?" asks Petunia. "He just took a tumble. He'll be fine," says Vernon. "How did it happen?" asks Dudley. "You can find out later, Dudley," says Vernon. "Now isn't the time to ask." "Oh, sorry," said Dudley. "That's okay. Now go help your mom set the bed up for Harry. He'll need to rest." Dudley rushes upstairs to help his mother.

A few days later, Harry wakes up from a nightmare in bed. "The bats again?" asks Vernon, walking in.

Harry nods his head.

"You know why they attacked you, don't you?" asks Vernon. "They were afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" asks Harry bewilderingly.

"All creatures feel fear," Vernon says, assuring Harry.

"Even the scary ones?" asks Harry with a smile on his face.

"Especially the scary ones. Dudley can you come in here for a second?" calls Vernon.

Dudley comes in and asks, "Yes, dad?"

"I have something to show you guys," says Vernon, as he pulls out a small case. He opens it to reveal a necklace of pearls. "It's for your mother and your aunt. You think she'll like it?"

Dudley and Harry chorus, "Yeah."

"Then it's time to get out of bed," says Vernon, tickling Harry. Dudley joins in and they tickle Harry till he gets out of bed.

Later on, the whole family is on a train moving through the city. "Did you build this train, uncle?" Harry asks Vernon.

Vernon nods his head and says, "London's been good to our family. But the city's been suffering. People less fortunate than us have been enduring very hard times. So, we built a new cheap public transportation system to unite the city. And at the center," pointing out the window, Vernon shows Harry. "Dursley Tower."

"Is that where you work?" asks Harry.

"No, I work at the hospital. I leave the running of our company to much better men," replies Vernon.

"Better?" wonders Harry. "Well, more interested men," Vernon says, smiling at Petunia.

At night, they're in the Monarch Theater watching an opera performance. The figures in the shadows of the lights twirling around on strings seem to frighten Harry. They remind him of the bats. He tries to endure it, but he can't take it any longer. Looking to his uncle, he whispers, "Can we go, please?"

Vernon nods his head and says, "Okay, let's go."

They exit through a side door into an alley.

"Why did we have to go?" asks Dudley.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asks Petunia.

"No, no. It was me. I just needed some fresh air," says Vernon, covering for Harry. "A little bit of opera goes a long way, right Harry?" asks Vernon, winking at him.

They walk through the alley to get to the street. A man is walking towards them. "Wallet, jewelry, fast!" yells the man, brandishing a gun at them.

"It's fine. It's fine. Take it easy," says Vernon, trying to calm him down. Vernon tries to hand his wallet to him, but the man drops it. "It's fine. It's fine," says Vernon, trying to keep him calm. The man crouches to get the wallet, still pointing the gun at them. "Now just take it and go," says Vernon.

"I said jewelry," says the man, pointing the gun at Petunia. Vernon steps in front of her, and the man pulls the trigger, shooting Vernon.

"Vernon!" screams Petunia. She bends down to Vernon, the man grabbing the necklace as she goes down. When he does so, he breaks it spreading the pearls on the pavement, which startles him so he shoots her next.

"Noooooo!" Dudley screams and he runs at the man, forcing him to shoot Dudley also. The man points the gun at Harry, getting ready to shoot him next. But as he puts his finger on the trigger, the gun gets so hot, that he drops it and runs, leaving Harry in the streets weeping.

Harry hears a whisper and looks down. "It's okay. Don't be afraid," whispers Vernon with his last breath, passing away.

Later on, Harry is in a police station. Outside police officers hold back photographers and reporters trying to get to Harry.

An old bearded man dressed in strange clothes steps in front of Harry and crouches down. His face is lined and his small blue eyes with their half-moon shaped glasses portray an attitude of warmth and comfort. "It's okay. Come here," says the man, as he takes Vernon's coat and drapes it around Harry. "There you go. It's okay. It's okay," whispers the man. He hears the door opening, so he spins and disappears. A police officer of high ranking, Lieutenant Loeb, walks in. "Hey. Good news. We got him son," says Loeb.

At the funeral, as they lower the three caskets into the ground, Harry notices the man who was in the police station again, standing amongst the crowd of mourners.

As the mourners disperse, a man walks up to Harry, who's standing next to Alfred, and tells him, "You're in excellent hands. We'll be watching the empire. When you grow up, we'll be waiting for you."

In the manse, Harry watches out his bedroom window. Hermione waves at him from outside. He waves back, half-heartedly.

"I thought I might prepare a little supper," says Alfred, walking in. Harry says nothing. "Very well," says Alfred, moving to walk out.

"Alfred," says Harry, turning around with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Master Harry," says Alfred.

"It was my fault. I made them leave the theater. If I hadn't gotten scared," says Harry, his voice shaking.

"No, no, no. It was nothing that you did. It was him and him alone. Do you understand?" says Alfred, reassuring Harry.

"I miss them Alfred, I miss them so much," says Harry, crying into Alfred's arms.

"So do I, Master Harry. So do I," says Alfred, trying to hold back his tears and a secret.

**The end of the second chapter and Harry reveals what he was looking for. Plus Harry's last living relatives are now gone forever. Will Alfred tell Harry the secret? What will Ducard do with Harry at the monastery?**

**Next chapter: Ducard starts to work with Harry and Harry finds out Alfred's secret.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**A/N: Can anyone guess why the gun got so hot that Harry couldn't be killed?**


End file.
